


Burn, Baby, Burn

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: "It wasn't your fault." Ray's voice is soft, soothing, like Mick's the one needing comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Ray's skin blisters where the flare of the heat gun grazed his left side. Mick always appreciated burns, liked what they brought out in people, but the sight of the red, angry flesh makes his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"It wasn't your fault." Ray's voice is soft, soothing, like Mick's the one needing comfort.

Mick grunts. It doesn't matter that Ray stumbled into his line of fire; it was still Mick's finger on the trigger. "Let's get you fixed up, haircut," he states gruffly, steadying Ray.

If he notices Ray leaning into him a little more than necessary, he doesn't complain.


End file.
